Estragos de San Valentín
by mary57
Summary: (Continuación de "Los chocolates de Azuma") Ryoga está empeñado en conquistar al amor de su vida, si embargo a él y a Ranma se les cruza una posibilidad para por fin deshacerse de su maldición. ¿Podrá el destino cambiarse?


"Estragos de San Valentin"

(Continuación de "Los chocolates de Azuma")

Los cielos se pintan de cuatro tonalidades, el ocaso del día está cerca. Los últimos rayos del sol perfilan una silueta en el horizonte. La extraña figura es un chico que lleva sobre su espalda una gran mochila de viaje y una lavadora amarrada con un montón de lazos a está. Se apoya en un bastón algo improvisado. Aunque su cuerpo se muestra firme en cada paso, su rostro muestra gran cansancio mental, pareciera que sus pensamientos han estado inquietos en toda su travesía.

El joven miró a detrás de él, observó el paisaje protegiendo a sus ojos con la mano, admiró con una media sonrisa la puesta de sol. La despedida del astro mayor era para él una señal para dejar su caminata y establecer su campamento. Giró la cabeza y encontró una figura, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ahí, era un pequeño parque. Dejo su gran cargamento en el piso y se dirigió a ella.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte… -por fin dijo el muchacho y se sentó por un lado, en unos escalones.- sabes… todo este tiempo he estado pensando en lo que vi… si, ya se lo que dirás, "estas confundido, sólo fue una ilusión o algo así…" que me tome mi tiempo y lo medite… pues yo… ya lo he meditado y no creo estar confundido… -su mirada se clavó en el suelo y sus mejillas coloraron- sé lo que quiero, está vez más que nunca sé lo que quiero. –dijo levantando la voz. Miró con gran determinación con quien conversaba. Tomo una bocanada de aire.-… sé que no quieres saber nada de lo que vi al comer el chocolate, pero para mí tiene mucha importancia el contártelo… puede que haya sido un accidente el comerlo, ya me disculpé contigo con eso… pero la verdad no me arrepiento… -sonrió con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.- creo que es momento de contarte Ukyo…

Flash back

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? –dijo observando la golosina en su mano.

-Cómelo –dijo sin ninguna preocupación Ranma, al parecer le importaba un comino el regaño que le acababa de impartir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué esperas? Es el chocolate de Akane, cómelo. Podrás ver tu vida si Akane se casa contigo, claro que tendrás que saborear... –Ryoga se perdió en la conversación ¿En serio podría ver su futuro con Akane? ¿Tendría acceso a ese paraíso que sólo su imaginación había podido construir? su mano temblaba.- ¿Ahora me crees que yo no me metí en esto por gusto?

-Yo... yo... yo...-tartamudeaba Ryoga, esta era una oportunidad única para él ¿Pero estaría bien comer el chocolate? ¿No estaría en contra de lo que le estaba sermoneando hace unos momentos a su contrincante-amigo? Ranma se lo había confiado con mucha tranquilidad ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No te preocupes, te perdono por juzgarme. Ahora si pudieras salir de mi...

-¡Lo hago por ti Akane! -Gritó antes de tragarse el chocolate.

-¡No! ¡Estúpido Ryoga! ¡Ese chocante era...!

Una comodidad inmensa recorría todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con ligereza, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Lo primero que visualizó fue un techo. - ¿Dónde estoy? –esa pregunta era recurrente en su vida, pero esta vez su mala orientación no era lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Talló sus ojos con su mano y después recordó "es cierto, comí el chocolate de Akane" miró a su lado izquierdo, una mujer dormía profundamente a su lado. Ryoga volteó la vista al techo y no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente, "¡Oh por Kami! ¡Enserió esto casado con Akane! ¡Compartimos la misma cama y todo!" pensaba estrujando la cobija sobre él. "cálmate Ryoga, no debes asustarla, ella sabe que eres su marido desde hace mucho, trátala con normalidad" reflexiono serio y después rodo de la emoción de un lado al otro, se puso quieto y observó a la mujer que estaba de espaldas, "Debería darle un beso de los buenos día" se enderezó para saludar a su esposa, pero quedó en shock al poco tiempo. La mujer con la que compartía la cama se giró dejando ver su rostro, no se trataba precisamente de Akane.- ¡Ukyo! –ahogó su grito con la mano al reconocer a la castaña. "¿Pero qué demonios pasa, aquí?" se preguntó poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza. "¿Acaso?", su perfil se volvió azuloso. "¡Acaso estoy casado con Akane y le soy infiel con Ukyo!" sintió un pinchazo en el corazón "No lo puedo creer, soy un maldito infiel, no merezco el corazón de ninguna" se lamentaba lloriqueando "tanto que criticaba a Ranma por ser un desalmado con las chicas y ahora yo soy un…" Una idea llegó como relámpago a su mente, "Ranma" recordó cómo tan tranquilamente le había ofrecido el chocolate, "No era el de Akane, por eso estaba tan confiado…" - ¡Ese maldito Ranmaaa! –grito con furia, pero una pequeña pala se estrelló en mitad de su cara, interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Ryoga, quieres callarte! No sé qué demonios traigas con Ranma pero deja dormir antes que la alarma sue… un momento, la alarma… ¡Maldición, otra vez no sonó! –se paró rápidamente y colocó una bata. – Calentaré el agua para la ducha… -dijo ya en el marco de la puerta- tú ve con Umi. –Ryoga no alcanzó ni a observarla bien. "creo que lo justo sería decirle lo que ocurre, aunque muy seguramente me dé una paliza…" camino a afuera de la habitación a buscarla, pero no la encontró, así que caminó hasta un pasillo donde chocó con una personita.

-perdón, no te vi… - observó a un niño de aproximadamente unos 9 años, de su boca predominaban unos colmillos, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules, vestía una pijama azul de cuadros y una pañoleta blanca adornaba su frente.- disculpa ¿Quién eres?

-Raiden HIbiki. –Le tendió la mano.- tú hijo, mucho gusto.

-Ah, mucho gusto –dijo estrechando su mano.- espera… ¿¡Mi hijo!? –cayó de sentón.

-jajaja creo que sigues dormido papá. -dijo el niño. Ryoga se acercó para observarlo mejor, se hizo para atrás al encontrar el parecido con Ukyo.

-¿¡Y tu mamá es Ukyo!?

-sí, y mi hermana es Umi. Por cierto, hace rato que despertó llorando. –Parpadeó algunas veces y después escucho, era casi obvio el llanto, pero al revelársele todo de golpe no le había puesto atención. Recordó lo que le dijo Ukyo antes de desaparecer.- iré a bañarme, te veo al rato. –dijo su hijo abandonándolo. Ryoga miró al cuarto donde provenía el llanto, camino a adentrarse a la habitación. Una pequeña nena de apenas 2 años lloraba parada en su corral, caminó hacia ella. La pequeñita cesó el llanto al verlo, sus ojos llorosos eran obscuros; el cabello, que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, era castaño claro, casi rubio; usaba un mameluco rosa. Sonrió al verlo y levantó ambas manos para que la cargara. Ryoga comprendió la señal y no dudó en cargarla. Se sintió extraño al ser abrazado por el cuello, era una sensación muy linda, nunca la había experimentado. La niña concilió el sueño casi al poco momento, Ryoga la acomodó de nuevo en su camita. La observó en silencio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sintió que le abrazaron por la espalda. Al instante su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

-¿No es preciosa? –dijo su esposa recargando su cabeza en el ante brazo del muchacho.

-¡Ukyo!- dijo él sobre saltado girando hacia ella, la chica llevaba el cabello completamente suelto, la cubría una bata y vestía un camisón purpura muy escotado.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? –dijo para molestarlo al ver que Ryoga luchaba por quitar la vista de su escote.

-Uuu… uckyo.- la nombró tartamudeando y viendo al techo. - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Nada, es sólo que alguien olvidó darme el beso de buenos días, así que tuve que venir por él. –Lo besó rápidamente y se despegó.- buenos días. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ryoga petrificado y con el rostro completamente colorado.

* * *

Estaba muy confundido, el maldito de Ranma lo había metido en esa situación tan extraña y él no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo. Pensaba en que lo correcto era contarle a Ukyo, pero aunque todo tratase de un sueño tal vez entristecería a la castaña que le dijera la verdad. Se debatía mentalmente en eso mientras preparaba el almuerzo de su hijo. Ukyo, al ver que su esposo estaba en un trance extraño después del beso que le dio, decidió pedirle que hiciera el almuerzo en la cocina del restaurante. Como Robot, Ryoga obedeció la orden.

-¿Ocurre algo papá? –Dijo Raiden vestido con su uniforme de primaria.- te ves muy pensativo. –ryoga le extendió su almuerzo.

-Raiden ¿Qué harías si supieras algo que entristecería a una persona, se lo contarías? –el niño guardó su lunch y miró con pesadez a su padre.

-¿Y ahora que le perdiste a mamá?

-¡Yo no le perdí nada!

-Como sea, si yo fuera tú, le diría lo que sea que haya hecho, si le ocultas las cosas por más tiempo se enojará cuando lo descubra.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Ryoga acordándose de las palizas que daba Ukyo.

-Bueno me iré a la escuela, suerte con eso papá.

-Gracias, que te vaya bien.

-¡Ah! Ya se hizo tarde. –se escuchó en la planta de arriba. Bajó Ukyo con Umi medio dormida en brazos y se la dio a Ryoga. –sostenla.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que usaba ropa para salir.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? –dijo corriendo a sacar una pañalera.- a dejar a Umi a la guardería.

-Es que… necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues ya lo hacemos ¿Qué sucede? –dijo sin dejar de meter cosas a la pañalera.

-Veras… Ranma me dio un chocolate hace tiempo…

-Si… -le quitó a Umi para sentarla en la barra y ponerle un abrigo.

-Pero ese chocolate era de Akane. –Ukyo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verlo con cara de preocupación.

-¡¿Té comiste un chocolate que preparó Akane?!

-No, ese es el punto, no lo cocinó ella.

\- ¡Ah! Qué alivio, era comprado. –Suspiró.- Mira la hora, ya es tardísimo. Me cuentas cuando regrese, ok- se acercó y le besó la mejilla, cosa que lo dejó anonadado.- dile adiós a papá.

-Bye papi.- dijo la pequeña adormilada.

-¿Esté es mío? –pregunto señalando un pan en la barra, Ryoga se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza. Ukyo con una espátula lo aventó y lo cachó con la boca. –al rato regreso amor, no olvides sacar las mochilas de viaje. -Y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ryoga salió de su shock y corrió para preguntarle a que se refería. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran capa de nieve en el suelo.

-¡¿Ukyo, a qué te refieres con las mochilas?!

-¡Las que están bajo las escaleras! –dijo sin dejar de correr.- ¡Recuerda que en una semana visitaremos a tus padres!

Ryoga regresó adentro. La imagen de Ukyo besándole las repasaba una y otra vez por su mente, sacudió la cabeza al sentir que se estaba sonrojando, "le diré cuando llegue" pensó. Miró el restaurante, era el mismo de Nerima, lo que le daba una idea de que seguían en dicha ciudad. El local había crecido por lo menos lo doble y la decoración también había sufrido unas mejoras. Se dirigió a las escaleras de donde debía sacar las mochilas, era un pequeño closet. Comenzó a sacar las mochilas y a desempolvarlas, sonrió al encontrar su vieja mochila de viajes "parece que todavía la conservo". La volteó para quitarle el polvo, de ella salieron volando unas fotografías. Ryoga las sostuvo y comenzó a verlas, eran fotos de él con Ukyo, al parecer habían realizado muchos viajes juntos. Algo llamó la atención del chico, en todas las fotografías los dos lucían muy felices, "pero… ella quiere a Ranma… ¿Cómo es que se enamoró de mí?" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Esto sólo es parte de la magia Ryoga. -Se dijo a sí mismo, pero volvió a darle otra ojeada a las fotos.

-¡Ah! Con qué aquí estabas. –dijo Ukyo al regresar y encontrarlo en el pequeño cuarto. - ¿pero, qué es lo que ves? ¡Ah! ¡Encontraste las fotos!–se sentó cerca de él para verlas – Debo de confesar que creí que nunca volvería a saber de ellas cuando las perdiste. -Él la miró en silenció, no había cambiado nada físicamente, incluso sonreía como lo hacía en las fotos. Se sorprendió así mismo sonrojado por observarla –bueno basta de charlas, tenemos un negocio que abrir. –dijo parándose del suelo y llevándose consigo las fotos. – "Yo… prefiero no decirle nada" pensó.

* * *

Después de limpiar la nieve de la entrada se dispusieron a abrir el negocio, había gente por montón en el restaurante. El papel de ambos era el mismo, de chef y unas tantas otras veces de meseros, Ryoga agradeció haberse aprendido la receta de los panes en uno de sus viajes que había hecho con su ahora esposa, en los cuales, la chica de aprovechada, hacía uso del joven para el bien de su negocio. Aun así, no superaba el ritmo de Ukyo, y ésta se lo hacía saber con bromas y uno que otro comentario burlesco; Ryoga ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, a la Ukyo que conocía le encantaba molestarlo, sólo que, a diferencia de aquellas veces, la cocinera después de reír le mandaba un beso o le guiñaba el ojo.

La mañana transcurrió en el restaurante, y ya para la tarde cerraron el local, con el último comensal afuera la castaña se dirigió a él.

-Y bien. –dijo en un tono de molestia.- Habla, dilo de una vez.

-¿A qué te refieres Ukyo? –no entendía para nada.

-¡Anda! ¡Deja de fingir! ¡tú eres el molesto!

-Yo no tengo nada, no sé a qué te refieres.

-Andas muy raro, te siento frio desde la mañana, no me has seguido el juego con las bromas. Tú no te comportas así… ni siquiera me has llamado cariño o amor… -bajaba el tono de su voz con cada palabra, se notaba que le hería el comportamiento de su marido. Ryoga se sorprendió al observar con qué facilidad Ukyo se dio cuenta de que él no era el mismo.

-Lo siento, supongo que ando más distraído de la cuenta.- No quería decirle lo del chocolate, de alguna forma, aunque sabía que todo era por la magia, no se atrevía a decirle que todo esto era falso para él, no le rompería el corazón de esa forma, mucho menos después de verla sonreír así.

-¡Es todo! ¡Estás muy distraído! ¡Es lo único que dirás! –Ryoga permaneció como roca.- ¡Bien! ¡Si es lo que quieres! –caminó a la parrilla y le aventó un paquete de Okonomiyakis.

-¿Y esto?

-Es el pedido de la señora kikio, llévaselo. – pedido significaba afuera, afuera (para Ryoga) significaba perderse. Y no creía que al tratarse de una ilusión el factor pérdida desaparecería de su vida-. A tres cuadras la casa azul a la derecha. Llévate el celular y ni se te ocurra perderte. Yo iré por Umi. –Y salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

Ryoga caminaba muy lento, contaba el número de casas para no pasarse de las tres cuadras, no debía fallar en entregar el pedido, aunque se tratase de un sueño, el honor del restaurante de su familia estaba en sus manos. Giró cuando creyó haber llegado a la tercera cuadra, caminó a la primera casa azul que vio y toco la puerta. Una viejecita de pantalones anchos abrió.

-¿Es usted la señora Kikio?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta señor Hibiki? Por supuesto que lo soy, cada semana les encargo panes.

-¡Qué, en serio es la señora Kikio!

-Si, bueno, hasta donde sé. –Ryoga la alzó abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡NO SABE CUANTO ME ALEGRA QUE SEA KIKIO!

-Si, a mí también me alegra ser yo. –El chico la bajo con cuidado, entregó el pedido y se fue de lo más contento por no perderse, era la primera vez que llegaba a su destino con rapidez. Estaba tan contento que olvido contar las cuadras y terminó cruzando en otra calle. Al poco rato estaba apoyado a una pared con el semblante tan triste que podría haber aplicado el rugido del león sin ninguna dificultad. Estaba perdido… otra vez.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. –Hablaba consigo mismo- sí me pierdo hasta que despierte ya no haré infeliz a Ukyo… o tal vez empeoren las cosas. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto, traigo un celular! –tardó un tiempo en descifrar como prenderlo, pero al final encontró los contactos. Estaba a punto de llamarle a Ukyo… pero no creyó que fuera lo correcto. Vio el contacto de su hijo y decidió marcarle a él.

-Raiden… qué tal.

 _-Papá ¿sucede algo?_

-No, no es nada… bueno, la verdad es que sí.

 _-¿Te perdiste?_

-No, soló no recuerdo en que calle me metí jaja

 _-Estoy saliendo de la escuela, en un momento voy por ti, no te muevas ¿Ok? Dime ¿Qué ves?_

-Bueno hay una reja que da a un río, una jardinera grande con árboles…

 _-creo saber dónde estás, ¿Qué más?_

-Un buzón de correo graffiteado, un anuncio de refrescos…

-¡Hola P-chan!

\- Ranma…

 _-¡Ah, encontraste al tío Ranma! Bueno te cuelgo_.

\- Ranma… -dijo Ryoga al observarlo muy tranquilo, comiendo una paleta, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Recordó que gracias a él se encontraba en esa situación. –Ranma ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me las pagaras por el chocolate! –comenzó a atacarlo, pero su contrincante se defendió con rapidez.

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¡De qué demonios hablas, cual chocolate!

-¡El que me diste con engaños! ¡Imbécil!

-¡Oye cuida tu dialecto enfrente de mi hija! –Ryoga cesó sus ataques al escuchar esto.

-Por mí no se preocupen. –Dijo una voz chillona.- hace mucho que no los veo combatir. –era una niña un poco más chica que su hijo, tenía el pelo negro peinado en una trenza, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos azules. Llevaba un abrigo color cereza, una mochila y al igual que Ranma comía una paleta. Ryoga quedo con la boca abierta, esa niña era un clon de su amor platónico, miró sorprendido a su amigo.

-¡Te casaste con Akane! –Ranma lo miro con extrañeza, pero su gesto cambió a uno parecido al de su amigo cuando cayó en cuenta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El chocolate al que te refieres es…!

-¡Papá, ya te encontré! –Llegó Raiden.- Hola señor Saotome.

-¡Rai-chan!

\- Hola Noriko.

-Creo que debemos conversar... –dijo Ranma.

* * *

-El chocolate de Ukyo jajaja, te lo di en vez del de Akane.- reía Ranma, él y Ryoga conversaban arriba de un techo mientras sus hijos se columpiaban en un parque frente de ellos.

-Deja de reír, yo no le veo lo gracioso.

-El chiste está en que tú creíste que te confiaría el chocolate de Akane. –Siguió riendo.- lo correcto sería pedirte perdón, pero no me arrepiento p-chan.

-Bueno, ya, ya. Ahora explícame qué se supone qué es esto. Creí que sólo se trataba de una ilusión o un sueño, pero ahora que te vi… no le encuentro lógica a nada.

-La verdad Ryoga –cruzó sus brazos y cambio su expresión a una sería.-, la verdad es… que yo tampoco entiendo un comino de lo que está ocurriendo.

-¡Eres Un maldito! –lo sostuvo del cuello.

-Enserio, no miento. – se soltó.- Yo también creía lo mismo que tú, sólo un sueño o una ilusión era lo que veías, después creí que el chocolate te mostraba lo más parecido a lo que sería tu futuro, a esa conclusión llegué cuando nacieron mis dos hijos. Pero ahora que llegas y me dices esto… bueno eso cambia las cosas…

-¿Crees que en realidad muestre mi verdadero futuro?

\- No lo sé P-chan, y no lo sabré hasta dentro de un año más o menos. –Ryoga lo miró sin comprender.- nada, yo sólo me entiendo.

-Pero no puede ser mi futuro… digo, Ukyo no está enamorada de mí.

-Sí, yo también me he preguntado cómo terminó contigo teniendo tan buen gusto antes.

-¡No sabes cómo te detesto a veces Ranma!

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que despertaste de ese sueño y no volviste a ser él mismo. No sé qué diablos te enseñó Ukyo… -lo observo por un momento sonriendo.- Das clases en el dojo un par de veces a la semana, también has participado en algunos combates aunque no te agradan mucho, hacemos viajes de entrenamiento solos y con la familia, siempre visitan a sus padres por lo menos una vez al año, Ukyo y tú se complementan muy bien, y no lo digo sólo porque te quiera sacar de la cabeza a Akane, tienes un nivel de pelea increible y tu hijo tiene pinta de que será un gran artista marcial. - Ryoga fijó su mirada en su hijo, le recordaba bastante a la cocinera.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Veras, uno de los objetivos de comer el chocolate es saber el tipo de vida que tendrías… aunque claro no es el principal.

-¿Y cuál es el principal?

-Ya te dije bastante P-chan, ese lo tienes que descubrir solo. –Miró al cielo.- ya se está haciendo tarde. –Brincó de un salto y Ryoga lo imitó.- por cierto, se suponía que Akane y yo iríamos después de cenar con ustedes, lo mejor será no vernos, inventa una excusa con U-chan.

-¿Por?

-¿Enserio crees que te voy a dejar ver a MI ESPOSA, siendo que todavía no pasa lo que te hizo olvidarte de ella? –Le sacó la lengua y después se dirigió a su hija.- Noriko, ya despídete o sino nos tocará lo peor de la cena. –Volteó otra vez.- ¡Ah! Y por cierto –se acercó tranquilamente a él y después le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo perder el aire y caer de rodillas.- eso es por arruinar mi noche de bodas, eres mi hermano, te quiero y todo, pero créeme te lo mereces.

-¡Maldito! –alcanzó a decir.

-¡Ah! Y salúdame al mocoso. –se alejó con su hija agarrada de la mano.

* * *

Ryoga caminaba al lado de su hijo. El encuentro con Ranma lo había dejado con más interrogantes. Al parecer su amistad con Ranma se había fortalecida a tal grado que lo consideraba un hermano, no se explicaba cómo pudo pasar eso con él factor "Akane" en medio de ellos. Ryoga tenía la idea de que cuando el fatídico momento en que su amor platónico y Ranma se unieran en matrimonio, si bien no les dejaría de hablar, si pintaría su espacio y se alejaría de ellos. Lo que lo llevaba a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera olvidar a Akane Tendo (ahora Akane Saotome)? si algo había aprendido con el tiempo es que sus sentimientos por la chica estaban arraigados a él desde la medula. Ni su anunciada derrota por parte de los sentimientos de la peli azul, ni otra chica como Akari hicieron doblegar las esperanzas del chico de la pañoleta por tener un final con la Tendo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Ranma que Ukyo sería la mujer para él? es cierto que llevaba una buena relación con ella y sabían trabajar en equipo, pero sólo era amistad. Ukyo nunca fue dulce, al contrario, era tosca con él, se le mostraba sin ningún filtro y lo más importante…

-Papá, olvidé decirte, le conté a mamá que te perdiste.-…le daba palizas cuando se enojaba.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Tranquilo, le dije que te habías encontrado al tío Ranma.

-Eso no le quitará lo enojada… -dijo para sí.

Entraron por el local, Ryoga rezaba por no encontrársela, si de por sí se le hacía complicado tratar con ella, no quería tener una discusión, ni mucho menos que lo atacara con su espátula.

-Ryoga. –era ella, el simple nombrarlo le erizo la piel.

-¡Ukyo…! –dio un brinquito hacia atrás por el susto que le impartía la cocinera.

-Mamá, yo exageré las cosas… papá no se perdió –Raiden quería ayudar a su padre.- soló me pregunto la dirección de…

-Raiden, sube con tu hermana.

-¡Pero…! –Ukyo lo fulminó con la mirada. La señora Hibibiki podría asustar como esposa, pero como madre impartía mayor terror. Raiden quedó sin habla, miro a su padre con pésame y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Ukyo… entregué el pedido en tiempo… me perdí de regreso… -decía nervioso al ver como se acercaba lentamente la castaña a él- … Raiden no tiene nada que ver con esto… yo…

-¡Perdóname! –gritó la chica antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Ryoga no entendía nada, hace unos minutos estaba en peligro su vida y ahora ¿Ella le pedía perdón?

-Ukyo… a que te refieres… -escucho unos sollozos- ¿Estas llorando? –se movió de tal forma para ver su rostro, de las mejillas de la cocinera escurrían grandes lagrimales.

-Yo… vi tu expresión cuando te mandé, estabas inseguro y aun así no me importo, -en todo momento mantenía baja la mirada- …estaba tan enojada…

-Pero no fue tu culpa...

-No, si la fue… tú me advertiste que te sentías muy distraído hoy y yo como la más tonta no te creí… yo… y mis tontos berrinches -levantó su cara.- discúlpame por favor… -sus ojos estaban tan acuosos que reflejaban la poca luz del local. Ryoga sintió una presión en el pecho, el corazón le iba al mil por hora, nunca había visto a Ukyo de esa forma y mucho menos se había sentido así por ella… quería contestarle algo, pero su garganta temblaba y su mente no articulaba. La chica bajó otra vez la mirada, pero Ryoga la detuvo. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y con sus pulgares limpió sus mejillas.

-No hay nada que perdonar U… -se detuvo, lo pensó un momento y termino la frase. - …Amor. –la chica le sonrió con alivio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que a Ran-chan le dio diarrea?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo… -inventó Ryoga. Tanto él como sus hijos se encontraba en la mesa terminando de cenar.

-jajaja esa Akane, por más que practique su cocina siempre algo le falla. –Suspiró- Lastima, tenía muchas ganas de verla. –era la primera vez que Ryoga escuchaba a la castaña hablar de Akane. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

Después de la escena en el local, el chico se había dejado llevar por la situación, de alguna manera se sentía muy cómodo con su familia patrocinada por el chocolate, él ya tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en su hogar y aunque su estilo de vida le gustaba, de vez en cuando echaba de menos un techo a donde llegar. Otra cosa le estaba gustando… y es que Ukyo cuando se lo proponía era muy cariñosa, pero no se trataba de algo meloso, era curioso pero su forma de coquetear le estaba gustando bastante, tanto que no le costó ningún trabajo continuar llamándola amor. El joven no entendía lo que le pasaba, era obvio que le estaba comenzando a atraer Ukyo, pero no como a las demás. De alguna forma se sentía en confianza con la cocinera, no se ponía nervioso al hablarle, cosa curiosa porque, a su joven edad, chica que le coqueteaba, chica con la que los nervios se le ponían de punta (Incluyendo a Ranma cuando se disfrazaba). Era tan extraño sentir atracción por una persona tan real.

-¡A llegado la hora del juego! –dijo Ukyo efusiva, con un pie sobre la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?

-De esto… –metió su mano a la manga contraria y sacó lo que parecía una baraja y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. Ryoga y sus hijos se agacharon para observarla mejor.

-¿Un juego de cartas?

-No es sólo un juego de cartas Raiden querido, es "EL" juego. – se sentó en forma de indio y tomo las cartas para comenzar a barajearlas.- me lo regaló un turista Americano que entro al Uchan´s, al parecer es un juego sencillo de entender pero logra tal tención en los jugadores que Terminan discutiendo. Según él, numerosas amistades se han roto por jugarlo.

-No crees que estas exagerando.

-Bueno sólo les digo lo que me dijo ese occidental, Amor. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Jugamos?

-Yo quiero, yo quiero. –gritaba la pequeña Umi.

-Tú y yo seremos equipo Umi. –dijo Raiden sentándose al lado de su hermana.

Ukyo explico las reglas y repartió las cartas. Así comenzaron la partida.

-Amor, lo siento pero no juegas. –Puso la carta que le bloqueaba el turno a Ryoga.- van niños. –Umi puso la carta que le dijo su hermano. – ahora otra vez yo y… lo siento Ryo-chan, se invierte la jugada, van ustedes otra vez niños.

-¡U-chan! ¡Déjame jugar ya! –dijo al ser bloqueado de la partida.

-Así son las reglas cariño.

-¿A sí? Pues entones ¡Come dos cartas!

-Con que jugando bajo ¿Eh?

-Así es el juego Amor.

-¡Pues toma esto!

-¡Pues ahora tu esto!

-¡GANAMOS! –grito Umi. Sus dos padres voltearon a verlos, por competir entre ellos los niños habían sido los vencedores.

-¡Ahh! ¡Muy bien Umi-chan! –le festejó Ukyo. –Ahora reclama tu premio.

-¡Eh! ¡Gané algo!

-¡Sí! Ganaste… un beso de papi. –la pequeñita corrió con pasos torpes a reclamar su premio, Ryoga le besó la frente, esa niña era tan adorable.

-¿Y qué gané de ti? –preguntó a su madre

-Veamos… mmm… ganaste… ¡Cosquillas de mami!

-¡NO! –Gritó la nena tratando de escapar.- ¡Basta! Jajaja ¡También gano Rai-chan! Jaja –decía entre risas.

-¡AH! Tienes razón Umi. –la puso en el suelo y disparó una mirada a su primogénito.

-¡No! Mamá, no se te ocurra... –Ukyo camino despacio a él, el niño intentó escapar pero su lucha fue en vano. -¡No! Jajaja ¡Basta Mamá! Jaja ¡Me voy a orinar! –Ryoga veía divertido la escena, nunca había visto a Ukyo tan divertida y amorosa a la vez, se le hacía increíble que él la hubiera hecho tan…

-¡Felíz! –Gritó la pequeña señalando a su padre.- ¡Papá está muy feliz! – fue ahí donde Ryoga se dio cuenta que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ukyo no era la única feliz con su vida, él también lo era, él que sólo era un visitante en esa ilusión, viaje astral o lo que sea, se sentía tan feliz cómo nunca lo había sentido.

-Claro que está feliz cielo, tu padre cree que con esto se acaba la partida. Está aliviado porque así no será derrotado.

-U-chan tú también perdiste, sólo acéptalo.

-Pero todavía no está decidido el segundo lugar ¿Aceptas la revancha o acaso te da miedo ser derrotado enfrente de tus hijo? –Esa era Ukyo, la Ukyo que conocía, la molestosa y competitiva.

-Yo no seré derrotado.-habló el orgullo de Ryoga.

-Oh, oh, creo que será una larga noche, Umi…

La partida continuó siendo una masacre para ambos bandos, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, ni mucho menos bajaba la guardia. Los niños animaban a los padres, aunque cuando la competencia se volvió más intensa, con Ukyo sacándole la lengua cada que hacia una jugada y Ryoga casi rompiendo el piso para no maldecir enfrente de la familia, decidieron mejor mantenerse al margen. La jugada estaba estancada, pareciera que ese juego nunca tuviera fin. Ryoga se jalaba el cabello por la desesperación con la mano izquierda, y con la otra sostenía las casi 20 cartas, que gracias a su esposa, había adquirido. Intentaba formular una jugada para poder ganarle de una vez por todas a la cocinera, hasta ahora todos sus planes habían sido contratacados. Una risa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –pregunto fastidiado de ser una burla. Ukyo le sonrío tranquilamente y señaló a un costado. Sobre la mesa yacía Raiden completamente dormido y Umi de la misma forma recargada sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor. Ryoga lo entendió y no pudo evitar reír de igual forma, habían estado tan concentrados en el juego que las horas pasaron volando.

* * *

Ryoga acostó a la pequeña niña en su corral, claro que primero le vistió con su pijama. La observó con ternura, esa niña tenía algo especial. Su momento fue arruinado por un pensamiento amargo, se acababa el día y con él el tiempo que permanecía ahí. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a la pequeña bebita que tenía enfrente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y acarició el rostro de su hija como despedida. Salió de la habitación con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? –preguntaba Ukyo a su hijo que ya estaba más dormido que despierto. Los seguía con ambas manos en la cadera y alerta a que el niño no se cayera.

-Estoy bien… yo puedo.-sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero eso no evito que encontrara la manija de la puerta e ingresará a su cuarto.

-¡Que descanses! –Cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a su esposo, que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo.- Iré abajo por las mochilas, comenzaré a empacar desde ahora… -Ryoga la observaba con gran detalle. No sólo dejaría de ver a Umi y a Raiden, lo más seguro es que no volviera a ver a esa Ukyo- todavía queda algo de agua caliente, deberías tomar un baño. –se dio la vuelta para bajar.

-U-chan, espera… -la jaló del brazo y la abrazó con bastante fuerza.

-¿sucede algo?

-Yo… No… sólo te quería dar las gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por no ser tan severa en el juego?

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Y por supuesto que no me diste ventaja!

-Acéptalo Amor, tuve varias oportunidades de ganar y no lo hice por ti.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame terminar!

-Ok… continúa

-¡Te quiero dar gracias! ¡Por esto!... por este día… por los niños… por estar aquí. –Ukyo tomó su cara con ambas manos, le sonrió.

-Bueno, pero todo esto no lo hice sola, recuerda que se necesitan dos para tener hijos. En todo caso yo debería agradecerte a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Claro bobito, si no fuera por tu terquedad en cortejarme nada de esto hubiera pasado. –Besó su mejilla.- pero bueno, debó ir abajo, tu date un baño, que lo necesitas. –desapareció en las escaleras. "¿Yo la cortejé?" pensó. Ryoga, que seguía un poco atolondrado por el beso y las palabras de su esposa, entró a la habitación de Raiden.

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa. –Contestó mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama.- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Nada, quería agradecerte por ayudarme hoy.- se sentó en la cama.

-No es nada papá. –Ryoga le tocó la cabeza. Raiden era un gran hijo, definitivamente lo extrañaría.

-Que descanses…

-Igual.

-Hijo… sólo una pregunta ¿con cuántos años te llevas con la hija mayor de Ranma?

-¿Con Noriko? Mmm… soy más grande por un año.

"Por un año…" meditaba Ryoga en la bañera. Meneó su cabeza al negar la posibilidad. "Es imposible" se dijo "no importa lo que me haya dicho Ranma, esto debe de tratarse de sólo un sueño. Es casi imposible que yo me case con Ukyo antes, más si Ranma por fin se decide a dar una respuesta y eligiera a Akane… " Suspiró "Además cuando regrese allá ella no será la misma Ukyo, la Ukyo que conozco está enamorada del idiota de Ranma… y Akane". –lo más seguro es que despierte y todo vuelva a la normalidad…. –se dijo al recordar que tan solo esta mañana Akane seguía siendo la luz de su vida "tan perfecta…". Su recuerdo de Akane fue interferido por la imagen de Ukyo sacándole la lengua, se sobresaltó. Miró una orilla de la tina y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con ella. -Esto es tan confuso… -repetía en cada golpe. – ¡Lo tengo! Las veré a ambas, tanto a Akane y como a Ukyo y sabré de quien estoy enamorado. –cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos al llegar a una conclusión.

-¡Ryo-chan! –entró Ukyo sin ninguna importancia y corrió a cerca de la tina.

-U u u u-chan, qué… ¿qué haces?

-¡Mira la foto que encontré! –dijo acercando la imagen al rostro colorado de Ryoga. En ella se encontraban Ukyo y Akane, ambas vestidas con un traje de camareras blanco con negro, la pose de las chicas no era lo más común Ukyo abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de Akane, su rostro era duro, como si le estuvieran buscando batalla, en cambio el rostro de la peli azul era un poema de pena. – ¿Recuerdas ese día?

-Si...si. –contestó en automático, más por la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba.

-Como han pasado los años… -dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Ukyo…? No sé si ya te diste cuenta, eh… pero estoy tomando una ducha.- su esposa dejo la foto y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Eso es una invitación? –Ryoga casi se infarta con en esa frase. La castaña se paró y quitó sus pantalones, con la blusa larga que tenía, sólo dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

-N no no Uchan… los niños…

-Duermen… -dijo poniendo el seguro a la puerta y caminando sin dejar de ver directo a los ojos del chico. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la tina y quitó su blusa, a estas alturas el rostro de Ryoga estaba completamente en rojo y luchaba para que su acostumbrado hilito de sangre no saliera de su nariz. Pensó en escapar, pero la presencia de cierto compañero lo hacía permanecer sentado, además de que la situación, incomoda y todo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Ukyo sólo con su conjunto de bra y pantaletas negras se adentró al mueble de baño quedando enfrente de su esposo. Ryoga estaba de piedra (literalmente), no sabía cuánto más podía soportar.

-JAJAJAJA.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Pues de tu cara amor, hace mucho que no te me ponías así de nervioso.

-Bueno… yo… es que… -la observó con cuidado, su piel era tan reluciente… nunca se había percatado del cuerpo que tenía la cocinera. –eres muy bonita.

-Y todavía no llega la mejor parte. –con su mano se desató su brassier.-…cuando te dejo tocar. –todo el auto control de Ryoga se fue en litros de sangre con esta acción. Se hizo hacia atrás de la bañera y su vista se nubló…

\- Por fin despertaste –dijo Ranma prensándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.- no sé qué hayas visto, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de no... -Ryoga no le ponía atención en lo más mínimo. Había regresado al mundo real, todo se tornaba confuso para él ¿Cómo reaccionar después de lo que había visto? Tenía que pensar con cautela lo que haría y la casa Tendo no era el mejor lugar para meditar. Limpió su sangre con el antebrazo y corrió a salir de la habitación tropezando con todos los muebles a su paso, parecía poseído. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Akane.

-Ryoga ¿Ocurre algo? -Ryoga tomo sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

-Cuando me encontré a Akane… -Ryoga narraba a su acompañante- no lo sé, parecía alguien tan extraña, había compartido muchos momentos con ella, más como su mascota que como humano, pero a mi mente nunca llegó un momento en el que se me mostrara con tanta naturalidad. Sólo no existía… estaba tan confundido que mi primer pensamiento era correr a las montañas y perderme por un buen tiempo… y entonces choqué contigo…

Una chica de cabellos azulosos caminaba con varias bolsas del mandado, tenía el ceño fruncido e iba soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

-Si ese idiota de Ranma se le ocurre hacer algo indebido en la despedida de solteros ¡Juro que esta vez…! –se calló al escuchar una voz parecida a la de Ryoga hablar del otro lado de una barda de madera. Se asomó por un pequeño hueco y pudo verificar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero por el tamaño del orificio no podía ver quien conversaba.

-Ukyo, cuando te vi… -"¡Está conversando con Ukyo!" se sorprendió Akane y guardó silencio para seguir escuchando.- bueno… a mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos que había vivido contigo. Tuve la fortuna de ver cada una de tus facetas en el sueño, la alegre, la coqueta, la enojona y aterrorizante, la amorosa, la triste, la infantil y competitiva, también recordé todos nuestros momentos de complicidad, nuestros planes y la amistad que me brindaste, claro que eso era para obtener el corazón de alguien más… -"¿A quién se referirá?" se preguntó Akane.- el punto aquí fue que en ese momento no sabía cuál Ukyo me gustaba más… te sonará extraño, pero en ese corto día que compartí contigo, me hizo acostumbrarme a ti. Por eso cuando Shampoo me despertó con la noticia de que te aferrabas a hacer otro chocolate a Ranma mis celos se despertaron… no quería que nadie tuviera acceso a esa vida contigo, mucho menos el idiota de Ranma… sé qué crees que quiero estar contigo para tener lo que vi… pero eso no es cierto, yo quiero estar contigo porque en realidad quiero estarlo… quiero ver todas tus facetas otra vez… sólo quiero una oportunidad para acercarme a ti, de convivir contigo… entonces ¿qué dices? – "Maldición ¿por qué sigo escuchando esto?" se dijo Akane al ver que espiaba a sus amigo. "debo irme antes de que se den cuenta…" se hizo hacia atrás pero su vestido se atrapó con una madera y tropezó con "la barda" que en realidad era una puerta y cayó de cara del otro lado.

-Lo siento lo siento- se paró con rapidez y comenzó a hacer reverencias.- yo pasaba por aquí y… -su expresión cambio por completo al ver que con quién platicaba y tenía bien abrazado su amigo era una estatua de un zorro. A Akane se le resbalaba una gota de sudor de la nuca.

-¡Akane! –Se dio cuenta de su posición tan cariñosa con la estatua y la soltó de un brinco.-Yo… yo… ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Yo… acabo de llegar –se hizo un silencio incómodo.- ¿Y esa lavadora?

-¡Ah! La lavadora, es un regalo de bodas… lo siento por no asistir a la ceremonia por mi entrenamiento.

-Qué dices, si llegaste justo a tiempo, la boda es mañana.

-Pero en la invitación decía…

-Eso fue idea de Ranma, sabía que te tomaría tu tiempo llegar y escribió la fecha de la boda antes. –Ryoga quería maldecir a Ranma, pero al ver que tuvo razón guardó silencio.- vamos al dojo. –Ryoga sonrió a su amiga y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Y cómo está Kasumi?

-Un poco nerviosa, pero muy emocionada.

-Quién diría que se casaría tan rápido.

-Lo sé, pareciera que sólo esperaba a que las cosas en casa estuvieran más tranquilas.

-Por cierto Akane, en la carta Ranma me dijo que había algo importante que decirme ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?

-Sí, pero mejor esperemos a llegar al dojo…

Continuará… tal vez…

* * *

Hola muchachones, les dejo esta nueva historia que, como ya leyeron, es la continuación de "Los chocolates de Azuma".

Sí, sé que se las había prometido hace como medio siglo pero de verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo. Perdónenme ( T_T). Lo que me lleva a comentarles lo siguiente, éste capítulo es la mera introducción, de hecho tengo planeado hacer la historia completa en la que relata cómo Ryoga conquista a la cocinera, pero no sólo eso, mi plan es hacerla un poco más interesante: incluyendo más a Ranma y Akane, mostrando la evolución de su ahora legal relación, el desenlace de otros personajes, maldiciones, leyendas y muchísima comedia. Suena muy bonito, pero aquí va lo triste del asunto: No tengo las fechas (T_T) La vedad quisiera publicar la historia un capitulo por semana (como ya lo he hecho antes) pero no la tengo completa para hacer eso y prefiero compartirla de esa forma porque si no nunca la acabaré y la dejará pausada por una u otra cosa.

A sí que en resumen… si la continuaré…. No sé cuándo la publique…. Pero cuando lo haga será continua y fechada.

Recuerden que les comparto mis historias con mucho cariño, espero leerlos pronto.

Byeee


End file.
